


Investigative Reporting

by hellpenguin



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe stumbles upon a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigative Reporting

  
Chloe Sullivan has never liked Lex Luthor.

It's no secret. He's lied and destroyed her friends' world. He turned Smallville upside-down. Nevermind his father was never at the top of her list.

But Chloe is a girl, and Lex is most definitely a boy, and she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him. She couldn't deny that she wanted to run her fingers over his smooth head and rip off his thousand-dollar silk shirts imported from Tibet and trail kisses up his neck.

She learned, as with Clark, to keep her distant and her control in check, to take two steps backwards and remember the bitter taste of rejection.

She kept a cool head in her business dealings with Lex. She knew the difference between attraction and affection, and tried to remain aloof, as she learned to with Clark.

So imagine her surprise when her reporter's instincts uncovered Lex's secret.

She hadn't been looking. She had been trying not to look when she saw.

It was so obvious! She scolded herself later about how she couldn't have seen it coming, how she had been so blind!

And Clark, too. She thought his secret was something incredible, but never this deep.

It had all been there, the furtive glances, the hours spent together, the frequent trips to Lex's mansion. All this time she thought Lex was only trying to keep up with his father's research on Clark, but now...

It was like she saw everything in a new light, like her perspective had changed.

  
Admittedly, she found little hints occasionally, but instead of dismissing the evidence, she followed her journalist instincts and it led her down the rabbit hole and she was tumbling, tumbling.

The first time she saw them, it was in the loft. She had gone to ask Clark about his story on the new cafeteria food for The Torch, when she stumbled upon their little...conversation.

She was shocked, to say the least. She hadn't expected their friendship to have gone so far.

But to have her base animal attraction for both Lex and Clark put to this test...was...intriguing.

And she was a little turned on, too.

Clark had Lex pressed against the wall, shredding his purple shirt (no doubt imported from Tibet) with one hand, the other hand holding Lex's wrists to the wall, his thigh pressing between Lex's own. Their hips were rubbing against each others through their jeans, and Chloe thought for sure Lex's designer jeans would surely burst into flames at the friction.

Lex was making noises.

He was halfway between moaning and mumbling, a constant string of curse words and names, among them she caught the phrase, "God, Clark, harder, harder or I swear I'll break-"

Chloe's eyes widened and she realized that she had moved closer without realizing it.

Lex was arching, now, his body leaning hard into Clark's, Clark's mouth opening wider against Lex's, and Chloe could visibly see Clark's tongue working its way into Lex's mouth and oh God, Lex was moaning insistently now, a disjointed murmuring of "Clark Clark Clark oh fuck fuck Clark fucking hell oh God Clark quicker oh--!" and the rhythm was picking up and their breathing was shortened and and and--!

Lex slumped over Clark's shoulder, his eyes blissfully closed and fluttering, his freed wrists fisting in Clark's plaid shirt. Clark gave a few thrusts of his hips, uneven and jerky, before he positively gasped Lex's name and threw his head back, eyes closed.

Chloe realized then that she was panting hard, her knees weak and her hands gripping the rail, knuckles white.

Before the two boys came down from their high, Chloe had stumbled silently down the stairs, her heart thumping.

That was the first time, and by the time Chloe had gotten home, she had managed to convince herself that what she had witnessed had been the effect of meteor rocks. She must have come in contact with them, or maybe...maybe it was those two affected!

But when she found the two of them a week later, naked on the floor of The Caves, Clark drilling Lex into the dirt, she knew. And she accepted it.

More than that, actually. She really sorta enjoyed it.


End file.
